helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Kiyono Momohime Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Kiyono Momohime Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Kiyono Momohime's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Enoki mushroom! I've been into them recently. List of Q&A 2018= ;(11/18) What word would you put in for the ○○ in "NO ○○, NO LIFE"? :NO EARRINGS! NO LIFE. :On days when I don't wear earrings, or forget them, My mood really goes downhill. ;(11/25) Please tell us some of your favorite outfits that other groups have worn. :S/mileage-san's "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" outfits are very cute, I like them! ;(12/2) What's something vital for an idol? :A smile!!!! ;(12/9) What's a job you'd like to try in the future? :I'm waiting for work on variety shows as well as like my own radio show. ;(12/16) What's something you'd like to praise yourself for? :Always being energetic. ;(12/23) How do you spend your time in the dressing room? :Since I get along really well with Ichioka-san, we do things like watch videos together. :I also learn about makeup from Nishida Shiori-chan. |-|2019= ;(1/6) At what kinds of times do you "feel" or have you "felt" youth? :When forming a circle with all the members! ;(1/13) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :Salmon roe ;(1/20) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :I don't know yet... :But when I said on my blog "Please tell me what sound your sneezes make!", :since there were so many funny and interesting things in the comments, it made me happy. ;(2/3) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :Either one. :Since I'm a person who often talks to ghosts, if I had to pick I'd be the type to protect. ;(2/10) Who's a member you want to talk with or get to know better? :Juice=Juice's Uemura Akari-san :Country Girls/Angerme's Funaki Musubu-san :Tsubaki Factory's Kishimoto Yumeno-san ;(2/24) Did you have any embarrassing failures when you were little? :I was 3 years old. When I first went to a movie theater, before the show mom told me "Now Momo-tan's favorite characters will appear~" and I misunderstood her like "So the characters will be jumping out from that white curtain~. I hope they come soon~." thinking rather than them appearing in the story they'd actually come out in person. That made me want to peek underneath the curtain, and so I walked all the way up to the closest row. I'm glad it was before the show had started... ;(3/3) You're producing event goods! What would you make? :"Dolls painted by Momohime" ;(3/10) What makes you glad you were able to be a member of Hello! Project? :Being able to do BEYOOOOONDS activities. :It's happiness that such activities have arrived with the group I've been waiting so long to create. ;(3/17) What scents do you like? :Baby powder ♡ ;(3/24) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :Tomatoes :Since it has a lot of juice and it'd fill me up quickly, and is a vegetable with a nice flavor, I think I wouldn't get tired of it! ;(3/31) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :I wanna play at the park!!! :Since I've loved playground slides since I was little, I want to slide a lot while I'm in middle school! :I also want to climb Mount Fuji by myself! :I definitely at least want to do it before I become an old woman! ;(5/5) What's something you're particular about when writing things for fans? :Drawing a picture with a circular image!! :Using colors as much as I can so I won't be told I'm a "master artist"... ;(5/12) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Eguchi Saya-chan :Saya plays a role in "Megane no Otokonoko" where she wears glasses, and since it lets you see a different Saya from normal, I think that's interesting! ;(6/30) If you were going to make original onigiri, what would you put in it? :Enoki mushroom! I've been into them recently. References Category:Kiyono Momohime Category:Pocket Morning